pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/A Hair Brained Scheme
One doesn't assume that a normal day is the same for anyone, especially for the Charm Queen, Vanessa Eris. Her normal day includes rounds of brainwashing men, dancing, kidnapping Teddy Ursa... And in the end, have the snot beaten out of her by her rival, Dodeca Aerion. : "But not today," Vanessa said to herself, "This scheme will work, and the Order will be helpless!" : "Are you talking to yourself again?" Minerva said as she suddenly burst through the door making Vanessa scream! : "Don't do that," Vanessa orders, "What did I say about sneaking up on me in my self-monologues!?" : "I'm sorry, Vanessa," Minerva apologized, "It's just that you were talking a plan." : "As a matter of fact, I did," Vanessa said arrogantly, "The first step of my plan involved kidnapping that ever-annoying Dodeca!" : "Wait, what!?" Minerva gasped, "You mean, you..." : "Actually kidnapped her? Yes, I did!" : "That means if you keep her away from the Fortress of Light long enough, she'll wither away and we won't have to deal with her anymore!" : "What?" : "Wait, did you even consider that?" : "Yeah, about that..." : "Vanessa," Minerva began, "What did you ACTUALLY do?" : "In case you ask, I actually did kidnap her!" Vanessa declared, she then used her Vanessa Device to generate a holographic video feed. The feed consisted of Dodeca beating against the walls of some sort of room with no door, clearly air was getting into the room. : "Vanessa!" Dodeca called out of anger, "When I get out of here, I'm going to find you!" : "See?" Vanessa called, cutting the feed. : "So..." Minerva began, "Where did you ACTUALLY put her?" : "Funny story," Vanessa began her response, "You see, I waited EIGHT hours waiting for Teddy to come by, as soon as I heard footsteps, I swung the frying pan I had!" : "And...?" Minerva asked. : "You see, I knocked out Dodeca instead," Vanessa said, as if embarrassed, "I had to hide her somewhere, I was going to just take her to the palace, but then I found this cool hidden room! It looked inescapable, so I just threw her in there and shut the door!" : "You mean..." Minerva face palms then shouts, "SHE'S STILL AT THE FORTRESS!?" : "Umm... Yes?" Vanessa replied, "What?" : "You do realize," Minerva continues, "that if we try to invade, then Dodeca could just pull out some MLG light spell to bust out of the room, and obliterate the BOTH of us!" : "Oh... I didn't think that far." : "But we can still obliterate the women, keep all of the men, and conquer the Fortress while she's trapped," Minerva suggested, "Then we could ambush her!" : "About that," Vanessa said, "I may have something else planned..." : "Yes?" : Vanessa motions for Minerva to wait as she goes to a room to change. She then reemerges from the room, dressed like Dodeca, even mimicking the hair color and style perfectly! : "I see," Minerva said as if realizing Vanessa's idea, "You're going to disguise as Dodeca, then you'll destroy the Order from within!" : "I could?" Vanessa casually said, "I was just going to use this disguise to get Teddy back." : "Wha-What!?" Minerva shouted is disbelief, "Just... Just... Why?" : "Simple," Vanessa said, thinking of an excuse, "Teddy borrowed five dollars from me, he never payed me back, so he has to live with me!" : "Five dollars?" : "It was a loan." : "Oh." : Hours later, the disguised Vanessa is arriving at the Fortress. She was walking through the halls, looking around as she hadn't seen some parts in the hundreds of years she was alive, the parts she doesn't typically attack. Her looking around causes her to fail to notice the approaching Zula. "Are you looking for something, Dodeca?" Zula asked. : "Oh!" Vanessa was caught by surprise, the disguise worked, but she felt caught if she didn't think of something, "Umm...Uh... Yeah. I was looking for Sanic, yeah, I was looking for Sanic!" : "You absorbed Sanic," Zula promptly replied. : "I did? Oh yeah, I did!" Vanessa hastily returned, "It was another project that looked just like him!" : "If I remember right," Zula said, cocking an eyebrow, "Beings like Sanic require a lot of energy." : "Oh right! That's why his body is hollow this time around!" : "You can do that?" : "Of course!" Vanessa replied, as she was getting ready to leave, "Now if you excuse me, I got to keep looking. That rascal could be anywhere!" : "Wait!" Zula called, causing Vanessa to freeze in place! Zula begins to look at Vanessa, "Did you shift a follicle today?" : "Yes," Vanessa replied, turning, "You noticed?" : "Yeah," Zula replied, "Habit from the past few days. Ever since Tifani got into that relationship with Angelo, she's been really self-conscious about her looks lately!" : "I feel her pain..." : "What?" : "Nothing!" Vanessa hastily replied before leaving. : Vanessa continued to Teddy's room, until she met the one she disguised as. An awkward stare-off then ensues, until Vanessa breaks the silence, "Fancy meeting you here! I didn't know that I had a twin, this must be..." When Vanessa approached her next word, Dodeca rips the wig off of Vanessa's head, "Hey, don't handle that harshly! I payed a good buck for that custom-made wig!" : "Really?" Dodeca asked, while cracking her knuckles, "Don't you realize what I had to do get out of that room!?" : "Call for help?" : "You didn't intend the purpose of that room! It's designed to keep in all magic users!" : "Then how did you get out?" : "Simple, I used a nonmagical way to get out," Dodeca said, keeping her livid gaze at Vanessa, "I opened the door with my hands!" : "WHAT!?" Vanessa shouted in disbelief, "That must have been horrible! Having to use all of those muscles in tandem, having to touch a dusty, grimy door... Bugs... Bugs could have crawled on that! And the chances of your dress being stain-" Vanessa fails to finish her worried rant when Dodeca punches her in the face. : "That actually felt extremely satisfying!" Dodeca declared. : At the palace, Minerva was just taking it easy as she watched My Little Pony on the television, occasionally trying to interact with the characters by agreeing with them, or pointing out the logic. Vanessa then crashes through the wall! "Vanessa!" Minerva shrieked as she wasted no time changing the channel to wrestling, "Did you capture Teddy?" : "You think!?" Vanessa replied while laying facedown on the ground. : "Oh," Minerva said, "Did Dodeca blast you out of a cannon?" : "Yes." : "How did she get out?" : "Methods too horrible for me to describe. : "That must have been awful... For her anyways." : "I will have him," Vanessa said as she jumped to her feet and shouted through the hole in the wall, "You hear me, Dodeca!? I will have Teddy, just you watch me!" Category:Blog posts